


This is Odd

by solomoli



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Yeonbin, soogyu, sookai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomoli/pseuds/solomoli
Summary: “There is only one person in there right now.”“Yes, I am aware.”“These are for him too.”They blink at each other in silence.And in a beat, they fight to get to the door first.In which Beomgyu and Yeonjun execute their bright plans at the exact same time.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. At Least I Think I Do

  
  
  


“I mean, you can see that right?”

Huening Kai is animatedly talking about this plushie he saw the other day while he was strolling through main street. He complains that he couldn’t get it because he didn’t have his wallet with him and that because of it he got sad. Soobin watches him intently with the softest smile on his face.

“I think you’d have to be blind to not see that.”

Soobin promises to walk down main street with Kai one day and buy it for him. Kai is a bundle of energy and adrenaline as he makes Soobin promise to not back out of his promise.

“Should we do something?” Beomgyu asks to which Yeonjun just sighs.

“No, of course not.” Yeonjun stares at Soobin and Kai’s interlocked pinkies, “Why should we?”

Beomgyu scoffs, “Watching them pine hurts, we should just tell them to get together already.” He crosses his arms.

“You know that’s not why it hurts.” Yeonjun glances at Beomgyu, his eyes soft in understanding.

“If you’re so self-aware why are you still watching with me?”

Yeonjun directs his attention back to the two people a couple tables away from where he and Beomgyu are sitting, thinking with a pout. “I don’t know…”

“I know I initiated it but watching the guy we both like on his not-so-date with the person he actually likes is weird.” Beomgyu huffs and semi-slams his elbows on the table, cupping his cheeks with both his hands, still staring at Soobin and Kai.

“I am glad you finally realize that.”

“You seriously can’t say anything.”

At that moment, Soobin glances towards the area where Beomgyu and Yeonjun are seated. Panic fills Beomgyu’s mind. He grabs Yeonjun’s wrist and drags him to leave the cafe, “Yeonjun-ssi, we gotta go.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Amazing! Leaving as soon as he noticed you there  _ wouldn’t _ make you suspicious at all.”

They ran about three blocks away from the cafe they were at.

“I don’t think he  _ noticed _ me, he just happened to look in our direction.” Beomgyu puts his hands on his knees to take deep breaths, “So as a safety precaution we  _ had _ to go.” 

“Hey guys.”

Beomgyu and Yeonjun look for the source of the voice and Beomgyu finds Taehyun behind a food stand just a few feet from where they stopped on the street.

“Taehyunnie!” Beomgyu exclaims, “Didn’t know you were working today.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t supposed to…” He checks the meat he’s grilling, “Got called in when I was gonna hang out with Soobin hyung and Kai.” 

“Oh but can’t you usually refuse?” Beomgyu asks.

While flipping the meat, Taehyun says, “Yeah, but I didn’t want to third wheel.”

Yeonjun gapes, “Oh, he gets it too.”

“Who’s that?” Taehyun points to Yeonjun with his tongs.

Beomgyu looks at Yeonjun and struggles to find words to introduce him as. The thing with Yeonjun is… They probably weren’t supposed to meet. At least, maybe not the way they did.

  
  
  
  
  


It just so happened that they came across each other near Soobin’s lecture hall. Exactly facing each other in the two opposite sides of the hallway. Chocolate bread in both of their hands, and flowers on the other. When they saw that they were standing right across from each other, they both just stared into the other’s eyes.

Yeonjun, with wide eyes, looks down at the items in Beomgyu’s hands, “Are those for me?”

Beomgyu in turn furrows his eyebrows, “What? No, I don’t even know who you are.”

Yeonjun blinks a few times, “I haven’t seen you before, do you go here?”

“Um… No, I’m still in highschool.”

“Then why are you here?”

Beomgyu frowns at Yeonjun, “Why are you asking? Who are those for?” Beomgyu points at the items in Yeonjun’s hands using the pout of his lips.

“The love of my life.”

Beomgyu’s right eye twitches and he makes a face, “There is only one person in there right now.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“These are for him too.”

They blink at each other in silence.

And in a beat, they fight to get to the door first.

With his elbow on Yeonjun’s face, Beomgyu yelps, “What are you doing? I got here first!”

Holding on to the doorframe with his other arm, Yeonjun has his own elbow on Beomgyu’s side, “This is my school though, I’m going in.”

Both boys are shoving each other right under the doorframe, while Soobin—unaware of what’s unfolding in the classroom’s only exit—is finishing up his phone call with Kai, who just told him that Taehyun wouldn’t be hanging out with the two of them anymore. He’s packing up his stuff when Yeonjun (who won the struggle) goes up to him in his now disheveled state. Hair sticking out everywhere and clothes ruffled.

“Hyung!” Soobin exclaims in concern.

“Soobin! Hi!” Yeonjun grins and holds up his hands to give Soobin the bread and flowers, “These are for you!”

Soobin just stares at Yeonjun’s hands and then back at Yeonjun’s eyes, “Hyung, what are you giving me?”

A loud cough resonates throughout the classroom, Yeonjun and Soobin turn their heads to the sound. 

Beomgyu is eating the flowers.

  
  
  
  
  


“He’s nobody.” Beomgyu concludes.

Taehyun just shrugs and continues looking after the meat he’s grilling while Yeonjun complains in the background. 

“How come you didn’t want to join us?”

“Um… Homework?” Beomgyu tries but it’s total bullshit, he’d take any chance to be in the same vicinity with Soobin nowadays with how busy he’s gotten. The problem lies in the fact that no one in their friend group knows that he likes Soobin so he can’t just say that he was planning to confess to him today. His pride also can’t let anyone know that he failed before even trying.

“He was gonna confess to Soobin, but I beat him to it.” 

Taehyun’s eyes widened and he stopped what he’s doing, “Woah, what?”

Beomgyu takes two steps and wraps his hands around Yeonjun’s neck.

“I’ve been waiting to do this since we wrestled in the doorway.”

“Oh God.” Taehyun leaves his food stand to separate the two of them. “Not in front of the customers.”

“You just can’t handle the truth.” Yeonjun croaks out while rubbing his neck when Taehyun successfully (and effortlessly) pulled Beomgyu a few feet away from Yeonjun. 

“He didn’t  _ beat _ me in anything. He ended up in the same fate as me.” Beomgyu growls, and technically he’s not wrong. 

  
  
  


Right when Soobin’s eyes fell on him in the classroom, he rushed to his side and asked him if he was okay. Beomgyu held a thumbs up while continuing to chomp down on the flowers Yeonjun bought. He snatched it right in time, just when Yeonjun escaped his grip in the doorway.

Yeonjun, who’s right behind Soobin, glares at Beomgyu. “Soobin! You know who this kid is?” He asks through gritted teeth, a forced smile adorning his features while deadly eyes stare right into Beomgyu’s soul.

“Yeah, he’s my friend from highschool. Do you know each other?” Soobin turns his body towards Yeonjun. Beomgyu makes a sad noise and has another coughing fit. Soobin looks at the rasping boy again in concern. “What are you doing here, Gyu?”

“I was... going to tell you... something-”

“Yes! It’s that he wanted you to introduce him to me!” Yeonjun moves in front of Beomgyu, laughing nervously. “Silly guy, we met at the door anyways!” He ruffles the wheezing boy’s hair.

Beomgyu coughs once again, flowers really weren’t meant to be eaten like this, were they? “What are you-?”

“Oh okay then,” Soobin stands upright and adjusts his book bag on his shoulders, “I’m meeting up with Kai at the cafe nearby, do you guys want to come?”

Beomgyu’s eyes widened, the thought of third wheeling like the countless times he’s had to before makes his head reel. Watching Soobin and Kai unintentionally flirt with each other after his failed attempt at a confession and doing it face to face with this fool he just met? It can’t happen. He rushed to stand up and cover Yeonjun’s mouth before he had the chance to say anything at Soobin’s offer. Wrapping Yeonjun with his arms like he’s a koala on a tree, or a snake. Their close proximity startles Yeonjun. Beomgyu’s chin on Yeonjun’s shoulder. One arm is resting on the other shoulder so that Beomgyu can put his hand on his mouth, the right arm is wrapped around Yeonjun's front, holding him close to his body. “It’s all good hyung, we were going to do something anyway.” Beomgyu smiles at Soobin. Yeonjun, frozen in Beomgyu’s arms. 

Soobin just looks at them with pure confusion painting his face, he gives both of them a genuine smile anyways. “I see, it’s great that you guys know each other already. I’ve been meaning to introduce you guys but we haven’t had the time.” He waves at them with a goodbye and leaves the classroom without another word.

Yeonjun comes to his senses and finally licks Beomgyu’s hand. When Beomgyu freaks out, he escapes, “Why did you say no?”

“Because then we’d be third wheeling!” 

“What?”

  
Beomgyu grabs Yeonjun’s wrist and rolls his eyes, “I’ll show you.”

Beomgyu drags Yeonjun to the cafe he knew the two were going to be at, ensues the events that happened in the past half hour or less and brings them here now with Taehyun.

  
  
  


“Hyung, I didn’t know you liked Soobin hyung.”

Beomgyu stops fighting Taehyun’s hold and goes limp in his arms, “No one knew.” He pouts.

“Oh, hyung…” Taehyun drags him to the side of the curb. “I’m sorry.”

“Ugh, why are you apologizing? I knew they liked each other, I don’t know why I tried.” He sulks further in Taehyun’s arms.

“Do you like him a lot?”   
  


Beomgyu thinks. It has been two years since he met Soobin, a little less when Beomgyu realized he has feelings for him. He didn’t turn a blind eye to Kai and Soobin, it was hard not to when you constantly have your eyes on one of the pair. He knew they both liked each other, it seems like the two were the only ones oblivious of it. Every little glance the two shared, every giggle, Beomgyu was aware of it. However, they were both his best friends first, so he did his best to trample any bitter feelings he felt whenever he saw them together, but it didn’t stop Beomgyu from hoping. That maybe Soobin would look at him like that too. So he tried to take his chance before the three of them graduated highschool and headed to college, before Kai and Soobin did anything about their ever so blooming feelings for each other. 

“What does it matter at this point.”

“Beomgyu hyung, of course it matters! Your feelings matter… I don’t think you should hold it in by yourself like that…”

Yeonjun joins the pair and sits on the curb next to them, “Oh, young love… So unfairly complicated.”

“But don’t you like him too?” Taehyun questions.

“Yeah but I think I’ll be fine, I didn’t really know he already had someone…”

“Not yet…” 

Taehyun tuts at Beomgyu, “Hyung, you should know better than to interfere.”

“I don’t think you understand, Hyun.” Even with Taehyun’s arms surrounding his frame, Beomgyu feels cold all the sudden.

Taehyun just looks at Beomgyu. “Maybe I would if you explained it to me.” He replies in the same manner Beomgyu had. And that’s all Beomgyu needed to do, open up. Let all the feelings he’s hidden for two years come out to the world so that maybe he can finally start to get over Soobin.

“Kang Taehyun! What are you doing away from your stand?!” A lady wearing an apron from a restaurant yells at Taehyun, pointing a ladle in their direction. 

“Not now though.” Taehyun lets go of Beomgyu and makes sure he leaves him sitting upright rather than laying down on the street like he wants to, “He’s in your care now.”

Yeonjun just nods and looks at the deflated figure next to him, “Hey, it can’t be all that bad.” Beomgyu turns his head in his direction and glares at him. 

“It’s like you said Yeonjun-ssi, you know why it hurts…”

Yeonjun hums, “You wanna talk it over some tteokbokki? Counsel it out from one guy who liked Soobin to another?”

Beomgyu sniffs, the temperature change of the evening finally affecting him — or so he’s saying. The sun is starting to set, the orange hues of the sky getting more vivid as the time passes. He nods, “That would be nice.”

* * *

  
  
  


_ “How did you know I like tteokbokki?” _

_ “I didn’t, the restaurant’s sign says they have the best and we’re next to it anyways.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Also please stop calling me Yeonjun-ssi. If not sunbae, just call me hyung.” _


	2. #Today_TheSkyIs_SoPretty

  
  


Beomgyu stops by the cafe he frequently goes to before heading to school. 

It’s the same one Soobin and Kai were in just a few weeks ago. It acts as a middle ground between Beomgyu, Kai, and Taehyun’s highschool and Soobin’s university. It’s why Beomgyu knew they were going to be there in the first place. Even before Soobin graduated, it was their frequent hangout spot afterschool. 

Soobin and Kai found it first as they’ve been friends the longest. Neighbors since childhood, they played with each other as kids and became inseparable since. Taehyun comes into the picture when Kai enters middle school and meets Taehyun on the first day. Soobin and Kai weren’t in the same middle school but they were still neighbors so their friendship didn’t once diminish even by that separation. 

Kai introduced Taehyun to Soobin and so another person was added to their cafe hangouts. Beomgyu enters the circle when Kai and Taehyun move up into highschool. They managed to get into the same school together and it’s also the same highschool Soobin goes to, it wasn’t a coincidence. 

Beomgyu had just recently moved from Daegu then, still shy and unsure of Seoul. The big city. It wasn’t like Beomgyu lived in the farms but the image Seoul gave him was all from dramas and the television. He’s only visited a few times but living surely must be much different from that. So Beomgyu comes into their life as this shy boy, hesitant to talk to his peers. It wasn’t Kai or Taehyun who approached him, they were in the same class but it was Soobin who was visiting the two younger boys during lunch on their first day of highschool that talked to him. Noticing the quiet boy next to the window at the back of the classroom.

“Hey.” Soobin approached him. Kai and Taehyun watched Soobin with careful eyes. Despite prefering to keep to himself, he loves to make people feel more comfortable, less afraid. His two younger friends just wanted to protect him in case it doesn’t go as well as Soobin planned. Whatever it is he planned, he’s a bundle of impulses. Taehyun almost can’t keep up, but Kai is confident he knows his childhood friend as well as himself. 

Beomgyu looks up at this stranger that decided to talk to him. He wasn’t one to refuse company, in fact he wants it  _ so _ badly. He greets Soobin back. What forms after is something Beomgyu will treasure for his life. Something he’ll always be grateful for. Beomgyu gains not just one but three best friends, he also realizes he’s fallen for one of them. The one who made him feel like he’s not alone in this new world.

  
  
  


“I’d like a medium caramel macchiato please.”

“With the extra caramel?” The barista asks.

Beomgyu nods and goes to pay for the drink.

“Can you add a large strawberry latte with that please?” Beomgyu turns around and sees Yeonjun reaching out towards the card machine. He grabs Yeonjun’s arm before he could.

“What are you doing and why are you here?” Beomgyu squints at him.

“Being a nice person and buying you a drink?”

“No?” Beomgyu moves towards the card machine. “I am.”

Yeonjun watches Beomgyu’s arm move to tap his card and goes to cover the entire machine with his hand, “You’re taking my idea?” 

“No, I just don’t want you to pay for my drink.” Beomgyu is stubborn and holds a lot of pride.

Yeonjun doesn’t fully comprehend Beomgyu’s logic but he quickly removes his hand on the machine and inserts his card. He shakes his head at Beomgyu’s shell shocked face, “I don’t understand you.”

The barista who watched this unfold warily tells them that their drink will be served at the side. 

“Thanks… I guess.” Beomgyu mumbles because he might have odd morals but his mother did not raise an impolite boy. “Why are you here?”

Yeonjun scoffs in disbelief, “What a question…” he says, “It’s near the university so why not.” 

“It isn’t that near the university.”

“Sorry, which high school do you go to again?”

“Uhh coffee for Soobin?” One of the baristas calls out.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun freeze right where they’re standing. Beomgyu glares at Yeonjun.

“Sir I-think-I’ll-get-over-it, I think you’re a load of shit.”

“You’re more pathetic, talk for yourself. Habits die hard” Yeonjun goes to hide so that Soobin won’t see him.

“Where are you going?!” How Beomgyu could lose the blonde haired boy is beyond himself, rush hour sucks.

“Oh, Beomgyu! Nice to see you here!” 

The guy in question grimaces and hesitantly turns around to face the guy he was hoping to see this morning, just not in this circumstance. “Soobin hyung! This is great!” 

“Isn’t it way too early for you? What are you doing here today?”

Still looking for Yeonjun (maybe he’s behind Soobin), Beomgyu says, “Oh nothing, just grabbing some drinks with Yeonjun hyung.” He smiles. Yeonjun couldn’t be far, he would’ve heard that.

At this, Soobin looks shocked, “Wow, you guys got close so fast.” He composes himself and gives Beomgyu a smug smile. Beomgyu melts, unfortunately, “You guys have so much in common. When I met him, I was thrown off by how similar he was to you. It was like you followed me all the way to uni.” 

Beomgyu laughs, “Of course, how could I ever let my favourite hyung leave me with those two idiots back in high school.”

“The fact that you still hangout with them might say something.” Soobin teases and Beomgyu gives him a playful shove. Soobin laughs and oh God what will Beomgyu ever do.

“Soobin! Hey, didn’t expect to see you here!” Yeonjun comes out of nowhere and puts his arm around Soobin’s shoulder, the action looking weird because Yeonjun has to go on his toes a bit so that he can reach the guy’s shoulders. Beomgyu eyes could kill. “I’ll just take our Gyu here, our drinks are ready.” He winks at Soobin.

“Sure, I was about to leave anyway! It was great to see you Beomgyu, let’s all meet up soon! I’ll see you in class later, hyung!” Soobin waves and he’s gone.

Beomgyu gives Yeonjun a light shove, “I thought you were getting over him, why are you still out here?”

“Like I said, old habits die hard. What about you? Why are you here? Still haven’t gotten it in your head that he likes your best friend instead?” 

“Stupid low blow bro.” Beomgyu huffs and crosses his arms. “What happened to the progress we made at that Soobin counselling session we had.” 

Yeonjun scowls, “It wasn’t me who started acting like they hated the other person when they saw him first.” They both went silent. Eventually, Yeonjun sighs and holds out a hand, “Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, that wasn’t all for nothing. Truce?”

Beomgyu looks at it for a second before taking it, “I’m sorry too, you didn’t deserve it. I’m just sad and salty I guess, but it isn’t an excuse.”

“Well, it’s gonna take some time to get over a two year long crush.” Yeonjun smiles at him. Beomgyu’s heart might have skipped a beat but he chooses to pin it on the fact that their drinks are ready.

“Caramel macchiato and strawberry latte for Beomgyu?”

  
  
  


_ “Thanks for the drink.” _

_ “It’s nothing, just a random act of kindness.” _

_ “I’ll pay for it next time, hyung.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> break dances take it  
> i briefly read over it

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you, whoever reads this, enjoyed it crooked smile


End file.
